


Sleep it Off

by Mshpiece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mshpiece/pseuds/Mshpiece
Summary: “Adora? You don't need to be training right now," Catra said, exasperated. "You need to go to bed."Adora grabbed her paw. “Don’t leave,” she said.Adora was staring right at her, into her eyes, and it sent off alarms immediately. Her eyebrows were low, and she had a small, knowing smile.Her best friend was either incredibly tired or incredibly horny. And either way, she was stuck with it.





	Sleep it Off

They had a particularly rough training day. Catra changed and left the locker room quickly, keen to avoid any lecture – or intrusion – from Shadow Weaver.

She exited without another glance behind her. She didn’t need to; she knew Adora would be hung up in there for a while. She’d spend a few minutes standing, aimless in thought, a few more moments like that just standing in the shower. As she dried off, she’d take a mental inventory of the additional training she’d need to do in accommodation for the next squadron meeting, and then would likely get a head start on that. She’d probably grab a food bar and not show up at the dorms again till late.

At least, from what Catra knew. Adora was a girl of habit, and the two had known each other for _years_.

She made a beeline for the dorms. Shadow Weaver was less likely to grab her once she was inside. Though it hadn’t stopped her entirely in the past, it would certainly raise eyebrows for second in command to be in the dorm room of cadets. It gave Catra a small space of privacy. _Thank God for that, too._

Catra entered and curled up at the foot of Adora’s bed. She, for one, was going to get her snooze on. None of the other cadets of their squadron were in; they probably all felt badly about their performance and went to go mope somewhere. _Finally_ , Catra thought. _Do them some good to actually give a fuck for once._

She stretched out, and curled back up again, resting her tail over her feet.

Worrying about how everything went wouldn’t do jack shit to their next performance. Catra knew the best thing for her to do was sleep it off and start anew. No point in overworking yourself if you weren’t going to be purposeful and objective about it all.

A whirr at the front of the room and closing of the automatic doors made Catra’s senses immediately pick up. Someone was back early. _So much for a nap_.

Catra lazily sat up and glanced over. Adora was at the door. She hadn’t moved.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said. This was weird; Adora would usually just now be in the middle of drying off and formulating her training plan.

Adora stood there, looking down at the ground. She was swaying, like any second she was going to collapse, and-

Catra jumped up and ran over to her, catching her as the weight gave out from underneath her. She felt her forehead quickly. She was just warm. She was breathing.

“Adora?” Catra said, trying to get her attention.

Adora’s eyes rolled over to look at Catra. She smiled.

“Hi Catra,” she breathed out. “We sucked today.”

Adora said it to get a laugh out of Catra, but the blunt humor wasn’t going to be acknowledged when her friend had nearly passed out on her. Catra pulled Adora up to her feet and slid underneath her arm as support. “What’s the matter?” Catra asked.

Adora looked forward, shrugging. “We sucked,” she said. “I sucked.”

“Not what I’m talking about,” Catra said. “Why are you so out of it?”

Adora fell onto Catra. “I’m not sure,” she said, breathing in Catra’s ear.

Catra jumped back, surprised by the sudden close contact. It was an intrusion of her space…but thinking back on it, Catra missed it. It was warm. She felt a little electricity go through her arm.

_Focus. Get her to the bed._

“Come on,” she said, pulling Adora down the line of bunks. “Let’s go rest.”

She followed Catra, but shook her head.

“You don’t need to be training right now,” Catra said, exasperated. “You need to go to bed.”

“I don’t need to _sleep_ ,” Adora said, laughing.

Catra looked down at her, confused. Adora was staring right at her, into her eyes, and it sent off alarms immediately. Her eyebrows were low, and she had a small, knowing smile.

_What the fuck is she about right now..?_

“Uh…yeah you do,” Catra said, and went back to pulling, _dragging_ more like, Adora to her bed. She sat her down and stood up, moving over to the back of the bedframe. She could never sleep while Adora was still awake; call it instinctual.

“Catra,” Adora said.

She could hear a quality of desperation, of fear, in her voice, and was quickly at her side. “What is it? What?”

Adora grabbed her paw. “Don’t leave,” she said.

Catra felt her face get warm. _Thank God for fur_.

She rolled her eyes and sat down beside Adora. “Fine, I’ll just sit here like I’m your butler,” she said.

Adora began to doze off. Catra put her arms behind her and leaned back, watching Adora lazily. What she was standing guard for, she had no clue. Every now and then, Adora would twitch, and even though it was a habit Catra was used to, she couldn’t help but flinch every time it happened.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. She sat up, and started to unzip her jacket.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Catra asked, reaching for Adora’s hands to pull her away.

“It’s hot. I’m overheating,” Adora snapped.

_So much for the exhaustion…_

Catra pulled back. “All right, fine. Sheesh.” she said, standing up and moving to the foot of the bed. “So much for a ‘Thank You.’”

“Where are you going?”

Catra was ready to whip around and snap back but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. She looked over her shoulder and saw Adora slide her shirt down. She looked up at Catra, and that same stupid look from before was on her face.

“Are you high?” Catra asked bluntly, in spite of herself.

Adora laughed, her ponytail swaying with the momentum as she moved back. “No,” she said, then lifted her hand, beckoning Catra to come over.

Catra felt numb, but moved towards her. It was like her brain and body had disconnected; she was just watching herself sit down on the bed beside Adora. Adora smirked, and pulled her shirt off. She leaned in to Catra…

Feeling her mind snap back to her body, Catra jumped up, nearly hitting her head. “What the hell are you doing?!” she exclaimed.

Adora looked up at her; Catra could see the bags under her eyes, but she still had that look on her face. _Okay, my best friend is either incredibly tired or incredibly horny_ , Catra thought. _And either way, I’m stuck with it._

Catra moved around the frame of the bed, and considered running out the back door. God, she hoped no one would walk in right now.

She dared to look back. Adora had pulled up the blanket to cover her chest, and somehow maintained her look before with the airiness and confusion she had when she first walked in the door. She turned around, her shoulders hunched, like she was sulking. Her back was out, open, and Catra felt her breath get caught in her throat.

“Adora, what do you want?”

She was surprised she had managed to get the words out. What a terror to have realized just what she had asked only a second too late to take it back. She began to stammer, trying to recover something that could be so sexually charged-

“Comfort me.” The voice was so whiny and pathetic that Catra couldn’t help but scoff. But still, she made her way over to Adora.

Catra extended her claws and lightly traced them on Adora’s bare shoulders. She felt Adora shiver beneath her touch, and smiled. Adora may always tote around _her_ “weakness” of scratches behind the ears, but Catra knew what made Adora melt in her paws.

She leaned in, sitting behind Adora, and pressed her small frame against her own body. She was warm, and Catra could tell her eyelids were heavy. From exhaustion or lust? Jury was still out.

Adora nestled her head on Catra’s shoulder, moaning softly. Catra could feel her breath on her fur. She stroked the underside of Adora’s hair. Adora, in turn, twisted and wrapped her arms around Catra, pulling herself in closer.

Catra…wasn’t expecting that. She nuzzled Adora’s forehead affectionately, and moved her paw to stroke Adora’s back, retracting her claws as she did so. She didn’t want to scratch Adora – at least, not while she could pass out at any second.

“Hey, Catra?” Adora mumbled into her side.

“Yea?”

“Can we go to bed?”

Catra laughed. “Yeah, Adora,” she said. “We can go to bed.”

Adora gripped her tighter, but Catra could feel the tired winning out. “Don’t go to the foot of the bed.”

Catra nodded, and moved her hand back to Adora’s head. “I won’t.”

“Sleep next to me.”

Catra sighed. “I will.”

She reached over and pulled the covers over her frame too, and lay down. Adora pressed up against her, and Catra knew the warmth she was feeling inside her wasn’t just from body proximity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I should still be doing homework but instead I'm just writing Catradora! Because I'm garbage! xx


End file.
